chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Wilmington Jones
'''Henry Wilmington Jones '''is a character in ChuckleVision. He is portrayed by Ramsey Gilderdale. He is also a writer with Philip Hazelby on ChuckleVision. Appearances He first appeared in the episode "Pizza The Action" as Mr. Philips, a man that Paul and Barry have to deliver a pizza to. The Chuckles follow him around, everywhere he goes. They also had to take the photo out of his office because he wasn't there. They had never met him before so they weren't sure what he looked like. Therefore, they had to take the photo with them to make sure that they were delivering the pizza to the right man. Near the end of the episode after following him to the library, the bank, and the swimming pool, they found him. However, it was too late; his lunch hour had ended. It had been over and hour ago when he ordered it, and he was angry at the brothers for stealing the photo they took out of his office, and also for vandalising everything in his office. He then appeared in "Grand Hotel" as a secret hotel inspector. He next appeared in "Clueless Chuckles" as "Brian Butler", a butler who murdered all the guests in the hotel. Ramsay co-wrote the episode with Philip Hazelby. His last appearance was in "All At Sea", as Henry Wilmington Jones, the owner of a boat. As he first walks past the Chuckles, he overheard them talking about boats, and says to them that he needs the bottom of his boat to be cleaned. The brothers clean it for him. When they are finished, Paul decided to launch the boat into the water. After they launch the boat, it sank instantly. Henry tells the brothers that he promised his fiaance, Camilla, a sailing trip. The brothers attempted to replace the boat with another boat by ringing up a friend of theirs named Dot the Yacht. Dot says he can help but not for another week. As the sailing trip was that afternoon, this was not good enough for the brothers. Paul decides to use a Double Decker Bus instead. Barry thinks it won't work, so in order to ensure that the passengers don't realize they're on bus they have to keep the curtains closed also they had to make a long VIP Entrance Tunnel so that the Passengers wouldn't see the outside of the bus Henry brings his wife Camilla and his Brother in Law Melvin along with them Paul drives at the front of the bus while Barry is on the upper deck playing seagell sound effects on the tape recorder in order to fool the passengers into making them think they are out at sea during the ride Melvin gets lost an old lady hopps on the bus on the upper deck gives the 2 Chuckles grief by slapping them with her hand bag Henry how ever ends up fainting when the bus stops in a tunnel and he hears noises from the upper deck Category:Characters